A number of systems have been developed for packaging and dispensing wound flexible media, such as telecommunications cable. For example, current packaging includes a cardboard box with internal plastic supports for rotatably mounting a reel of cable. A difficulty with the cardboard packaging is that is may not be sufficiently strong to permit palletisation and support the weight of the same product stacked on top of it. Further, the packaging may not lend itself to easy handling and maneuvering in environments with limited space, for example.
Cardboard cartons permit cable to be removed from the front of the box, for example. However, the cardboard packaging does not typically permit the reel to be viewed as cable is being dispensed and, consequently, the operator may not be able to see how the cable is feeding off the reel. Further, existing cardboard packages have limitations particularly when it is desirable to draw cable from multiple packages. In an installation where bundles of up to 12 cables are being installed, for example, the cartons are typically stacked in a 3×4 configuration and can be quite unstable when the cable is pulled. Due to the nature of the product and the regular surface of the cardboard, extra means are usually needed to make the stack of reels stable.
Other dispensing systems have been developed with a view to overcoming the above described difficulties. For example, with reference to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,777 teaches a portable wire spool caddy that includes a frame (12) with end plates (14, 16) separated by rectangular supporting members (18, 20). The caddy is shaped to house a reel (42) between the support members (18, 20) and the plates (14, 16) in a manner that permits the reel (42) to spin as cable is drawn therefrom. The caddy also includes a swing (80) and bracket (54) which is adapted to bear against the reel (42) and function as a braking mechanism. The wire spool caddy taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,777 may provide a useful device for generally dispensing cable. However, the wire spool caddy may not provide a tie-off mechanism for securing an end of the cable with respect to the caddy. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,777 may not provide a mechanism that can tie-off an end of the cable and stop the reel (42) from rotating due to inertia during transportation.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,451 teaches a carrier for carrying one or more wire spools. With reference to FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,451, the carrier includes end plates (26, 28) connected by a central rod (20), connecting rods (48, 50) and handle (46). The carrier includes a semicircular cradle (24) arranged to support the wire spools (12, 14) and to protect them from “free wheeling” in which the spools continue to spin after the user has ceased pulling the wire from the spools. The cradle (24) includes a number of slots (36), one for each spool, through which wire is drawn from the spools (12, 14). The cradle taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,451 may provide a useful device for generally dispensing cable. However, the cradle may not provide a tie-off mechanism for securing an end of the cable with respect to the cradle. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,451 may not provide a mechanism that can stop the wire spool (12, 14) from rotating due to inertia during transportation.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.